Ghost Adventures: Old Wyoming Penitentiary
by GhostAdventuresfan09
Summary: Rawlins, WY. The team visit an old prison where former inmates still lurk within the building.
1. Prologue

_Before the Lockdown…_

It had been nearly a month since my previous investigation with the Ghost Adventures Crew, waiting to hear from them with anticipation. As promised by Zak, they contacted me and requested that I accompany them once again outside New York. Arriving at our destination the day before, I spent the night in my hotel room pondering over the lockdown to come.

Knowing that the following day, I would be on my own _Ghost Adventures_.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Disclaimer:**

The _Ghost Adventures_ show is owned by the Travel Channel and the Crew members: Zak Bagans, Nick Groff and Aaron Goodwin own themselves.

This fanfiction isn't a real story, but the Ghost Adventures Crew are real people.

The Old Wyoming Penitentiary is a real location and most of it's history, however some stories within the building are fiction.


	2. Walkthrough Part 1

_Ghost Adventures Title sequence_

My name is Zak Bagans. I've never believed in ghosts until I came face to face with one. So I set out on a quest to capture what I once saw onto video...

With no big camera crews following us around, I am joined only by my fellow investigator Nick Groff and our equipment tech Aaron Goodwin. The three of us will travel to some of the most highly active paranormal locations, where we will spend an entire night, being locked down from dusk until dawn...

Raw...

Extreme...

These are our _Ghost Adventures_.

* * *

Old Wyoming Penitentiary, WY

**Walkthrough Part 1**

While Zak got ready to introduce our lockdown site, I watched Aaron and Nick set up their cameras to film him.

"Within the town of Rawlins, Wyoming lays the notorious Old Wyoming Penitentiary. Known to the locals as "Old Pen", it was the former home to 13,500 of the worst inmates that the state had to offer. In it's eighty year history, this castle-like fortress has seen it's fair share of executions, suicides and murders."

From 1901 to 1981, the prison stood in operation. Hoping to conform the criminals to abide to society's rules. Those inside either died from the hands of other inmates, succumbed to the poor conditions of their cells, or suffered executions gone array.

Employees, tour patrons and other Paranormal Investigators report hearing strange voices, seeing apparitions and feeling a presence with no one around.

"As we investigate these reports, we plan to put ourselves in their place and look to contact those are bound within the walls of this facility."

With the shot captured, we headed to another part of the building to interview "Old Pen's own Historian, Mark Criswell.

I reunited with the guys the day before, and was ready to attend the walkthrough.

We stood near the entrance as Zak spoke with Mark, Aaron circled around them while Nick steadied his shoulder camera.

"So Mark, how did the inmates live inside this prison?"

"Well, this Penitentiary itself didn't have enough room to house so many inmates and overcrowding became an issue, Also due to funding issues by the state, the conditions inside the cells weren't very good either."

"How so?"

"Most of the cells were dark, cramped with no electricity or running water, and an inadequate heating system. Hot water wasn't available in the cells until 1978."

"The whole building was like this?" Zak asked in disbelief,

"Yes, but additions were eventually made to assist these problems. More cells were built to relieve overcrowding and in 1909, all the women were transferred out of the prison so it would only house the men."

"Hold on," Zak paused him for a second, "Women used to be here, too?"

"That's right, at least eleven of them. So as you can imagine, these inmates wouldn't handle their peers very well."

It surprised me also that women used to be in the Penitentiary, the history behind this building was already getting interesting.

In another part of the building, we interviewed the prison's owner, Norman Walker. He showed us around the different cell blocks, explaining the dark history.

"The guards had several variations of discipline for the inmates, like solitary confinement and a dungeon where they would house the most difficult, violent inmates to try to punish them into submission. They would handcuff the men to a "punishment pole" and whip them with rubber hoses, this was practiced legally until 1930."

Zak shook his head in disbelief, Norman walked us to another part of the prison were executions took place. We could a noose hanging inside the Julien Gallows, on the wall ahead of us was the plague of all the men that died there.

"The executions in here were from 1912 to 1933, inmates in the death house were hung by stepping onto a trap door, a stream of water was started which eventually opened the trap door, caused the condemned to drop through the trap door. Unfortunately, this "do-it-yourself" gallows didn't drop the condemned man far enough to break his neck, and they died a slow death through strangulation."

"How many men died like that?" Zak asked,

"At least nine."

"A slow death, that's got to create a lot of bad energy."

While heading down another execution site, he showed us this metallic chamber with a chair in the center. It was barely big enough to fit one man inside, seeing the gauges on top hinted that this chamber was used for something ominous.

"This was a hydrocyanic acid gas chamber and was installed in 1936 to do a more humane job of executing five condemned men up until 1965."

This was a very violent, oppressive place which has generated a lot of negative energy over the years. We would eventually hear the eyewitness accounts from several people who have had contact with these restless spirits.

* * *

Walkthrough Part 2 is next...


	3. Walkthrough Part 2

**Walkthrough Part 2**

We interviewed Matt Davis and Elaine Brownell of Wyoming Paranormal Investigations, their team held an investigation here not too long ago and wanted to share their experiences with us.

They walked us outside in the yard and spoke to Zak, Matt pointed towards one the guard towers.

"We were asking questions about a guard who worked at tower 9, he committed suicide sometime in 1950's when the stress of work got the better of him. On our recorders, we got intelligent response to our questions including one saying "Help me."

Heading inside to Cell Block A, Elaine showed us Cell 32 where she tried an EVP session.

"I kept asking questions like any inmates died in this cell, but I didn't get many responses anywhere inside the Cell Blocks. Soon after, we noticed a sign beside one of the barred doors."

She pointed to the sign with a list of rules for the inmates:

1) Strict Obedience to all rules and regulations in the officer under whose charge you may be placed.

2) Observe strict silence. No conversation allowed except by permission of the officer in charge. When in your cell, you are permitted to converse in a low tone with your cell mate, but must cease when retiring bell rings, and conversation with anyone in adjoining cells is strictly forbidden.

3) You must not speak to any visitor, or give to or receive from a visitor, anything except by permission of the Warden.

Zak glanced over the sign, intrigued.

"Maybe this is why the inmates wouldn't speak, they're still following the prison rules."

Next, we interviewed Della Colman who was a Tour patron and witnessed some paranormal activity.

"I was walking down Cell Block B with my group, and we stopped in front of this cell, Cell 27. Our tour guide told us about the many inmates who cracked under the pressure and committed suicide by throwing themselves off the upper floors of the cell blocks. As I stood in front of the cells, I felt my hair get pulled hard and I was touched inappropriately."

"Can imagine why they'd be rough around women, these inmates haven't seen any in years."

"Is that why you guys wanted me here?" I quickly asked Zak.

"Well, not the entire reason. We still need another investigator for this huge place and you are our best shot."

I smiled to Zak's reply,

"Then I can't wait to help."

Patting my shoulder, Zak gave a me reassuring look that he was happy to have me there.

Aaron set an X in front of the cell, we met up again with Norman Walker who an experience in Cell Block C.

"I always felt a dark presence inside these cell blocks, and often felt someone punch and hit me out of no where."

Zak turned to Aaron,

"Looks we've got a spot for you tonight."

Shaking his head in disbelief, he set another X.

Next, we followed Matt and Elaine to the other hot spots inside the prison that they investigated.

"We searched the Women's facility for anyone in the room, and we caught an apparition walking down the hall."

With the X set, we checked their next place.

Matt escorted us inside the Shower room,

"I was standing in here, doing an EVP session and Elaine tried the Chapel. It got inexplicably cold, and then I heard a disembodied voice outside the door. When I reviewed my recorder, it sounded like a man speaking but I wasn't able to tell what it said."

Afterwards, Elaine showed us her experience inside the Prison Chapel.

"I was investigating and asked if anyone was in here, then out of the corner of my eye, I saw someone leave the room. When I checked it out, no one was there.

Next, we met Sarah Gordon who another Tour patron who took us through the Dungeon House.

"I was walking through here with another group member, we felt a cold chill pass through us then my camcorder got a voice whispering to us."

"And what did it say?"

"It said "It's cold…please help."

Aaron set another X on the concrete ground, then we did one more walkthrough with Matt and Elaine.

They took over to the Gallows and the Gas Chamber, sharing more of their evidence. Strange anomalies have been captured by the Chamber and inside the Gallows, a reflection of an apparition of a man wearing a brimmed hat was seen in the room.

With Xs set in both locations, they showed us one last place before our lockdown, the Hold.

Both Matt and Elaine showed us inside,

"We held another EVP session in here, we got several voices begging for help. Many of them died in here from exposure to the cold."

With the walkthrough completed and all Xs were set down, we headed back to the Entrance.

Zak turned and spoke to us,

"Guys, we're gonna have a lot of ground to cover. So let's get our gear and ready ourselves for the lockdown."

Set up for Lockdown is next...


	4. Set up for Lockdown

**Set up for Lockdown**

Aaron set the Exterior Night-vision Camera while we picked up our gear and headed for the Entrance.

Zak spoke to Nick's shoulder camera,

"Norman's gonna lock us inside this old Penitentiary then let us out at dawn."

We each knuckle-pounded Norman and once he locked the gate behind us, we set up a base camp. I was ready for another lockdown and help the guys organize the equipment.

A while later, Zak got his list of X cameras and called them out.

"First X: Tower 9

A guard committed suicide, Matt and Elaine got an intelligent EVP saying "Help me."

"Next: Cell Block A-Cell 32

Elaine attempted to do an EVP session. Maybe we'll have better luck tonight."

Pointed to the next,

"Cell Block B: Cell 27

Della Colman felt her hair get pulled hard and was touched inappropriately."

"Cell Block C:

Norman Walker felt a dark presence and often felt someone punch and hit him. Aaron, that's where you're going tonight."

I heard him cackle in disbelief, made me laugh, too.

"Next X: Women's facility

Matt and Elaine searched for anyone in the room, and caught an apparition walking down the hall."

"The Shower Room:

Matt did an EVP session. It got inexplicably cold, and then heard a disembodied voice outside the door.

"The Prison Chapel:

Elaine was investigating and asked if anyone was in here, then out of the corner of her eye, saw someone leave the room. Checked it out, no one was there."

Pointed to the next X,

"The Dungeon House:

Sarah Gordon and another group member felt a cold chill pass through them and got a voice whispering:

"It's cold…please help."

"The Gas Chamber:

Strange anomalies have been captured by the Chamber.

"The Gallows:

A reflection of an apparition of a man wearing a brimmed hat was seen in the room."

He pointed to the last X,

"And finally, The Hold:

Another EVP session between Matt and Elaine, got several voices begging for help. Many of them died in here from exposure to the cold."

We still had a while before darkness fell, we took some time to catch up.

"So Aura, how've you been since our last lockdown?" Zak asked,

"Pretty good." I still had a bit of nervousness coursing through me, but managed to keep myself calm.

My past experiences from inside the Bartonville Insane Asylum still had an affect on me, but I wouldn't let it prevent me from investigating with the crew again.

"Have you done anymore investigations at home?" Nick asked,

"Yep, myself and a group of friends checked out a couple of haunted places."

"You guys get anything?" Aaron added in.

"Yeah, we got a few EVPs and unexplained noises."

"Cool." Zak replied.

Looking around, the deserted cells got darker by the second so we got our cameras ready.

Zak made one last remark,

"Let's cut these lights and start this lockdown, we've got work to do."

With a flick of the switch, darkness enveloped the whole cell block.

"Here we go." I whispered as I set my camera to Night-vision, ready to investigate with them.

Lockdown Part 1 is next...


	5. Lockdown Part 1

**Lockdown Part 1**

Walking down the pitch dark cell block, Zak's voice traveled though the deserted hall.

"All right, inmates. I'm the new Warden and I give you permission to talk with my team."

Pointing to each of us, calling out our names.

"This is Aaron, Aura and Nick."

Zak turned to us, speaking in a softer voice.

"I just allowed the spirits of these inmates the chance to speak with us."

Turning back, he spoke out in authority.

"I also give you permission to show us if you don't like anyone in my team."

"Can any of you hear us?" Nick asked,

Right after his question, Zak's Digital Recorder captured an EVP of an inmate responding to us…

"_Yeah, we hear you…_"

Zak stopped in front of the X and Aaron set up the Camera.

"Okay, we're in Cell Block A and just reached Cell 32. Any takers for an EVP session?"

"Not me, forget that." Aaron quickly retorted.

"I'll do it." Nick offered,

Zak handed him a Digital Recorder, and we headed off further down the Cell Block.

Nick spoke towards the Static Night-vision Camera outside the Cell,

"I'm gonna use this Digital Recorder to capture EVPs or Electronic Voice Phenomenas."

Pausing briefly, he began asking questions.

"Is there anyone in here with me?"

He asked another,

"Was this your old cell when this prison was in operation?"

His Digital Recorder got this EVP…

"_Sure was._"

"Do you not like me being in your cell? 'Cause all you need to do is make a noise and I'll leave."

Staying silent for several minutes, nothing happened.

Then his Digital Recorder captured another EVP and it seemed to ask him for something…

"_Where's the Warden?…_"

Meanwhile Zak, Aaron and I set up more X cameras.

"Guys, let's get Nick out of the cell and find our other Xs."

As we headed back, Nick continued his session.

"Did you die in this cell because of the cold conditions here?"

He got this response…

"_I don't know_."

Once we regrouped, Zak organized another plan.

"Okay, let's head down to other cell blocks."

Walking down Cell Block B slightly creeped me out, prisons weren't my thing.

Zak turned to me once we reached Cell 27,

"Now, Aura. I'm gonna offer you as a trigger object, are you alright with that?"

"I…guess so." I replied, slightly reluctant about it.

"You don't have to, we can use Aaron instead."

"Dude, come on."

We all laughed a bit to his reaction,

"No, it's okay. I'll do it."

Guiding me beside the cell door, Zak spoke out.

"We know that you haven't seen women in a long time, and you've been communicating us. As a gift for good behavior, we give you our good friend, Aura."

Shaking my head in disbelief, hoping I wouldn't be harmed.

"You can touch her hair, grab her arm. Do what you will, but nothing inappropriate or she'll leave."

"Yeah, for sure." I added strongly.

"You sure you want to do this?" Zak asked,

"Yeah." I nodded.

"Call us if you need anything."

"Will do."

As they walked off, I got more and more nervous by the second.

Exhaling a big breath of air, I sat inside the cell alone.

I held a Digital Recorder in my hand while the Static Night-vision Camera filmed me.

"Is anyone here?"

I paused,

"Could you come over to me, communicate with me?"

I sat still, looking around the pitch dark Cell Block.

Then I was startled off the cell bed, standing in shock.

A disembodied voice spoke by my ear as I felt something touch my hair and my Digital Recorder also captured the voice…

"_Pretty…_"

I stood up frozen in place, breathing kind of hard.

"What…was that?" I whispered, slowly I sat back down.

"Did you just touch me?"

Pausing briefly, my heart slightly racing.

My Digital Recorder captured an EVP of an inmate responding to me…

"Am I in trouble?"

As I calmed down, I asked more questions.

"Could you tap my arm or push my shoulder?"

Waiting for a response, I whispered to myself.

"Where's Zak? I'm nearly ready to get out of here."

Then an sudden unseen force pinned me against the wall and my Digital Recorder caught this chilling EVP of another inmate…

"_You're not going anywhere_."

I struggled to move, but didn't panic.

"Zak, ZAK!" I yelled.

Within minutes, I heard their running footsteps.

"Aura?!" He yelled out, then I was released from the wall.

"What's wrong?" He asked, I stumbled out of the room.

"Something just forced me against the wall when I was almost ready to leave."

Zak was slightly infuriated,

"How dare you frighten her! She's coming with us now, and I command you to stay in this cell. Think about what you've done."

I stood away from them, shaking a bit.

"Hey, you all right?" Zak asked,

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

I walked down the cell, not wanting to go back.

"You sure? You look…" Zak started, but I insisted.

"No, really. I'm fine."

Trying to calm my nerves, we continued on.

Lockdown Part 2 is next...


	6. Lockdown Part 2

**Lockdown Part 2**

With my nerves finally calm, I proceeded with the guys.

Zak and I headed out for Tower 9 while Nick and Aaron investigated the deserted cells of Cell Block A once again.

As we set the Static Night-vision Camera, Zak spoke to me.

"Are you sure you're okay? You seemed pretty spooked."

"Yeah, just didn't think I would be so aggressively pushed."

Nodding in understanding, we started our own EVP session.

While walking the cell block, Nick and Aaron swept through with an EMF Detector. Measuring for electromagnetic energy and temperature changes.

The Detector sounded an alarm while Aaron stood nearby Cell 43,

"65, temperature dropped about 10 degrees."

He asked a few questions,

"Are you standing by your cell? Are you talking to another inmate?"

As he paused, Nick's Digital Recorder caught this EVP…

"_Yeah, the Warden said I could_."

Meanwhile Zak and I continued our EVP session,

"Is there a guard trapped here?" he asked,

After a brief pause, I tried one.

"Did you kill yourself inside this tower?"

My Digital Recorder caught an intelligent response from the spirit of the guard…

"_Couldn't take it…_"

We regrouped a while later back at base.

"All right. Aaron, you check Cell Block C. See if you can get hit by one of the inmates."

Aaron cussed as he walked the dark hall, again I laughed under my breath.

"I'll try the Shower room. Nick, you try the Gallows and Aura, you take the Gas Chamber."

Once we got to our places, Static Night-vision Cameras were set on the Xs.

I sat inside the Gas Chamber, Nick scanned around the noose in the Gallows beside the plague of all the men that died there.

I started an EVP session,

"Somebody in here with me?"

Pausing briefly,

"Do you know how men died inside this chamber?"

My Digital Recorder caught an intelligent spirit responding to my question…

"_Five…I was one._"

Meanwhile Aaron was still inside Cell Block C, pointing his camera towards himself.

"Dude, this place has that creepy feeling to it. Like there's a bunch of people, watching your every move."

Paused for a minute,

"I don't want to be harmed."

He spoke towards the empty cells above him, walking cautiously down the Cell Block.

"I'm in the Gallows by myself, gonna try and see if I get anything."

As Nick walked the trapdoor above him, a white mist figure drifted through the wall beside him.

"That noose didn't work very well, huh?"

He asked with a kinder lead,

"You strangled to death rather than instantly as it was supposed to do."

Still alone inside the Gas Chamber, I looked around.

"Man, it is so dark here."

Bringing my Recorder back over my lap, I asked another question.

"If you're here, could you maybe…knock on the Chamber door?"

I waited in dark for several minutes, then sudden loud metallic knock emitted from behind me.

I got so startled that I tripped on the Chamber side and fell towards the hard smooth floor, hitting the Camera on the way down.

Nick inside the Gallows heard a noise down the hall where the Chamber was,

"Aura?" he asked in concern.

I just laid on floor, wincing in pain.

"Oww…" I said softly, I heard Nick's footsteps echo through the hall.

"You okay, what happened?"

"Oh, a loud knock scared me out of the Chamber. But thankfully, the Camera broke my fall."

"Are you hurt?"

"Don't think so, maybe a little bruised on my arm."

Taking his hand, he helped me to my feet.

Using a flashlight, the Camera was no worse for wear and neither was I.

"Man, that really hurt."

"You sure that you're not hurt?"

"Yeah, I didn't hit my head or anything."

Not wanting him to be too concerned about me, I just walked back to base while grasping my arm.

We met up with Aaron at base, he didn't get anything more than an uneasy feeling.

"What happened to you?"

He noticed I was holding my arm,

"I fell from the Chamber after a loud knock scared me, but I'm fine. Definitely gonna leave a mark though."

Meanwhile, Zak was still by himself inside the Shower room, also doing EVP.

"Could you make noise…and show me that you're here?"

He paused, hearing nothing but silence.

"Come on, make a noise! Hit or knock something!"

Zak tried provoking the spirits for a response, then out of nowhere, he ran out of the Shower room in fear.

"Guys, guys!" he yelled out and we all heard his voice get closer.

"Is that Zak? Aaron asked,

"Nick, Aaron, guys!" his voice was distant but distressed.

"That is Zak." I replied.

We all looked for him, and once we found him, he was out of breath.

"Dude, what's wrong?"

"Talk to us, man"

After catching his breath, he told us what he experienced.

"I was in the Shower room and, I did provoke the spirits for them to make a noise. Instead, I felt this huge shove on my back."

"They wanted you out of there." Aaron added,

"That's what you get for provoking spirits." he laughed a bit while filming him.

Back at base, we all took a quick break and organized the next set of Static Night-vision Cameras.

We were totally unaware that the Camera filming Cell 27 caught an apparition drift pass the camera and we also captured a disembodied male voice on the Camera's audio…

_"…Warden…_"

With my arm finally relieved of pain, I followed the guys outside to the Courtyard where we got ourselves ready for the next session.

Lockdown Part 3 is next...


	7. Lockdown Part 3

**Lockdown Part 3**

Zak glanced over the map of the Penitentiary and looked to us,

"I'll try Cell Block B again. Aaron, you try the Women's facility."

"All right." he replied and walked off the building nearby.

"Okay then. Aura, why don't you and Nick try…"

Tuning out Zak's voice for a second, nervousness overwhelmed me. I felt apprehensive to investigate with Nick. After what happened last time we investigated for paranormal activity, I couldn't let it happen again.

"Actually, Zak." I paused, "I'd rather go and help Aaron."

He was slightly shocked and concerned,

"Okay, but is there a reason why?"

"Just want to try something different, maybe you'll get more activity with a female in the Facility."

I struggled to give a good reason, just hoped he'd buy it.

"Well, all right. Nick, you and I will try Cell Block B."

I walked off to follow Aaron, Zak softly spoke to Nick's camera.

"You notice that? She didn't want to investigate with you."

Nick glanced in slight confusion, so Zak explained his intention.

"I just thought since she endured a lot of activity already, maybe investigating with you would cheer her up."

He nodded, understanding Zak's point.

"Yeah, it is rather odd for her."

As they walked to the Cell Block, Aaron and I checked the Facility.

"Hey, Aura. What are you doing here?" he asked when he noticed me walk in,

"I just wanted to help you while Zak and Nick check Cell Block B again."

Even Aaron thought my behavior was odd,

"Well, okay. I'm setting up the Camera if you want to start EVP."

I walked through the room as he set down EM pumps, giving off electromagnetic energy for spirits to manifest themselves.

"Is there anyone in here with us?"

Meanwhile, Zak and Nick walked through the Cell Block.

"Who's here?" Zak asked,

"If it's the inmate who scared Aura, then you better get back in your cell. If you don't cooperate, I'll send you to the Dungeon House."

Just then, Zak's Digital Recorder captured this disturbing EVP…

"_Go ahead, I don't care_."

While investigating the Women's facility, Aaron and I walked through the hall.

"Is someone in this hallway?" I asked,

"We're not here to harm you."

A sudden unexplained noise came from a room down the hall,

"Did you hear that?"

"Yeah, I did."

We went right down where we heard the noise, then out of the corner of my eye, I saw a figure cross out from one of the rooms and head down the hall.

"Aaron," I tapped his arm.

"What?"

"I just saw a figure walk down there."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah."

Quickly, I took an Infrared Digital Camera and shot a picture.

In the photo was a white mist figure with flowing hair, looking back at us.

"Hope I got that." I whispered.

Back inside the Penitentiary, Nick and Zak headed back to base where their conversation continued. They both felt concern for the change in my behavior.

"She's usually more outgoing than that, now she's withdrawn and very quiet."

Zak paused,

"Plus, did you notice she's more withdrawn around you?"

"You're right, Zak. She was."

Deciding what to do, they agreed to wait until we regroup to find out.

When Aaron and I got back, Zak took a minute to talk with me.

"Aura, are you sure that you want to keep going? Because if you want, we can-" I cut him off.

"No, really. I'm fine."

"You just seem…different to us."

"Yeah, we just wanna know what's wrong." Nick added, standing nearby.

"I appreciate it that you guys are worried about me, but I'll be fine."

I tried everything I could to hide what was really bothering me, but wouldn't let it distract me from investigating.

Reluctantly, Zak took my word and organized another plan.

Nick and I went to the Prison Chapel while he and Aaron went back to the Shower room.

"Here we are, inside the Chapel."

I went off to another spot while Nick stayed by the Static Night-vision Camera,

"Is someone inside the Chapel with us?" he asked, I walked over to the alter.

Kneeling to the ground, I asked one.

"Are you still in here, praying?"

My Digital Recorder caught an EVP that sounded a spirit saying…

"_Maybe you should, too_."

Inside the Shower room, Aaron stood in the middle while Zak stayed to the side.

"If you can shove me, then shove Aaron. Get him out if you don't want him here."

As Zak spoke, Aaron suddenly gasped in shock…

"Dude…"

"What?"

"I saw just a shadow move right behind your shoulder."

Pointing over his left shoulder, Zak turned.

"Were you gonna shove me again?"

Aaron's Digital Recorder caught a male voice responding to Zak's question,

"_You don't help us…_"

Back inside the Chapel, I stood the same room where Nick was, but stayed on the other side of the room.

I was still trying avoid being too close as possible, hoping not having to witness another possession. But being inside a Chapel brought me some comfort, knowing we were in a safe place.

"Whoa." Nick spoke out,

"There's cold spot right over here."

I walked over and extended my arm over the planks of wood.

"Yeah, I feel it, too."

Nick took out a No-Contact Thermometer and checked a reading,

"56 degrees."

"Is someone standing here?" I asked.

My Digital Recorder captured an EVP of a woman telling me something…

"_No need to worry…_"

Getting no further response, we headed back to base then Zak and Aaron met us there a while later.

We still had two places to investigate: The Dungeon House and The Hold.

Lockdown Part 4 is next...


	8. Lockdown Part 4

**Lockdown Part 4**

With only a few places left to investigate, we headed to the Dungeon House.

Once there, Zak introduced one of their recent pieces of equipment.

"This Digital Recorder we have will allow us to hear EVPs in real-time, responding to our questions."

Staying as a group, we were ready conduct a real-time EVP session.

Zak asked first,

"Is anyone in here with us?"

Pausing briefly, he asked another.

"How many inmates died from the cold in here?"

An intelligent response emitted from within the Recorder.

"_Two of us…_"

We all heard it, and continued to ask more questions.

The hairs on my arms stood up as I felt a cold chill surround me.

"Guys, you feel cold at all?"

"Why, do you?" Zak asked me,

"Yeah."

Aaron took a temperature around me,

"43 degrees."

"You guys feel it?"

"No, we're fine." Zak replied,

"Is someone trying to communicate-" Nick cut him off

"Wait, Zak. I'm feeling the cold spot, too."

Then another voice emitted from the Recorder,

"_Please…help us._"

"Did you hear that?" I asked,

"Yeah." Zak replied,

Sitting in the dark room, Zak walked over to the Punishment pole where inmates were often whipped into submission.

Handing the Recorder to Aaron, we filmed Zak standing by the pole.

"You recognize this? What would the guards used to do to you?"

Pausing for a response, we heard nothing on the Recorder.

Then a disembodied voice caught our attention, we immediately reviewed our evidence to see if we captured it.

As we listened close, we heard a threatening EVP that sounded like an aggressive inmate saying…

"_Kill the Warden_."

Shocked by what I heard, my eyes widened in horror and could've sworn my heart skipped a beat.

It reminded me of an EVP from the Bartonville Insane Asylum during the possession I witnessed on Nick.

On my camera's enhanced audio, the spirit said through Nick…

"_I'll kill you_."

I focused again on what we were doing, listening to their reactions.

"That's not good." Aaron said.

Zak looked around the room,

"Say that again, or come restrain me to this pole."

He pulled out a pair of handcuffs and held out his hands around the pole.

"Come on. Show yourself and chain me to this pole."

Zak's provoking again made me uneasy, the results are usually unpleasant when he does that.

Getting no further response, we headed to our last hot spot before dawn.

Aaron and Nick filmed Zak speaking by the Hold,

"Inside here, voices were captured begging for help. Since most of them died from the cold, I'll use a blanket as a trigger object and maybe the spirits will be attracted to that."

Stepping inside the thick metal door, Nick and Aaron pulled it shut.

"See you later." Aaron joked.

"Watch your step if you get scared out of there."

I added in, speaking from experience.

As we walked off, Zak positioned himself further inside the room.

"I heard that a few inmates begged for help in here. Well, I've got a blanket here and you can take from me. But can you come and communicate with me first?"

Holding his Digital Recorder in his extended arm,

"If you speak into this red light, I'll be able to hear you later."

At that moment, the Static Night-vision Camera filming Zak caught an orb of light floating over the blanket and a disembodied voice was captured on his Digital Recorder…

"_Can I take it now?_"

Meanwhile beside the Gas Chamber, we took Infrared pictures and I asked questions.

"Who made that knock earlier? Because you scared enough that I fell and hurt myself."

On my Digital Recorder, I caught this intelligent response.

"_Sorry_."

A while later, we got Zak out of the Hold and gathered our gear.

With dawn peering through the trees in the walkway, we still stood around the door with equipment cases surrounding us.

I felt grogginess under my eyes, and I could see it in their eyes, too.

Then we heard Norman turn the lock back over, grabbing the gear and Aaron headed first to shut off the Exterior Night-vision Camera.

As we headed to the GAC minivan, I couldn't wait to get some sleep.

The guys later reminded me that we'll be staying in Wyoming a while longer so Matt and Elaine can consult our findings.

I notified my family about the meeting and scheduled my flight home for next week.

Reviewing the Evidence is next...


	9. Reviewing the Evidence

**Reviewing the Evidence**

We met up with Matt and Elaine, they were ready to review what we found inside the Penitentiary.

With computer screens beside them, Zak went first as Nick and Aaron filmed us.

"I began acting as the Warden and gave the inmates permission to speak, hoping that would persuade the spirits to communicate with us. Eventually in Cell Block B, we used Aura as a trigger object inside Cell 27."

I added in my side of the experience,

"I heard a disembodied voice speak by my ear as I felt something touch my hair. Then I soon got this response after I ask if someone touched me."

Listening to my recording, they began discussing what it was saying.

"Sounds like 'Am I in trouble?"

"That's what we heard. Then when I was almost ready to leave, something just forced me against the wall and I caught this EVP."

Hearing the recording made them nod in disbelief,

"_You're not going anywhere._"

"Whoa, they really didn't want you to leave." Matt replied.

Zak spoke again,

"Later on, Nick and myself walked through Cell Block B, we got an inmate responding to my taunts."

The recording played as they heard Zak's voice…

"If it's the inmate who scared Aura, then you better get back in your cell. If you don't cooperate, I'll send you to the Dungeon House."

"_Go ahead, I don't care_."

I waited, then added another piece of evidence.

"While Aaron and I were in the Women's Facility, he set down EM pumps then we checked the hall. I took an Infrared Digital Camera and shot a picture."

We uploaded the photo onto their computer screen, and Elaine immediately recognized the figure.

"That's I saw in there as well."

It felt cool to know that I witnessed the same white mist figure as she did.

Zak introduced another piece of evidence,

"We were inside the Dungeon House by the Punishment pole, we heard a disembodied voice and we also got it on our Digital Recorder."

"_Kill the Warden_."

"Looks like they didn't like you." Aaron joked behind the camera.

"Thankfully, the spirit only said that." Zak retorted.

"Now when I went inside the Hold, I used a blanket as a trigger object. We caught an orb of light floating over the blanket."

Matt spoke to give his analysis,

"You can tell it's not dust because dust usually looks like snow flurries, it's not a bug either because you can't see a wing pattern even when you slow down the film."

Zak added on one more thing,

"Yeah, our Camera caught a disembodied voice with it, too."

Listening closely, Matt could faintly hear the voice…

"_Can I take it now?_"

"Well, you guys definitely got a lot of evidence and Zak, that was a clever idea posing yourself as a Warden. The inmates were more likely to communicate after that point."

"So, we can personally say that "Old Pen" is haunted?"

"Absolutely." Matt replied and Elaine nodded, agreeing with him.

As we were nearly ready to leave, I forgot two more things.

"Zak, I have a few other things to show them."

"Oh, all right. What do you have?"

"A couple of EVPs that Nick and I captured while in the Prison Chapel, I got this one while at the alter."

Everyone listened close to the recording…

"Are you still in here, praying?"

"_Maybe you should, too_."

They nodded, I spoke softly.

"I couldn't quite figure out why that was suggested."

The truth is I did, just didn't want to say so.

Listening to the next recording, they heard my voice at first,

"Is someone standing here?"

Then the women's voice…

"_No need to worry…_"

Matt and Elaine turned to me,

"Were you feeling down or having any negative thoughts?"

"Not really, maybe it was suggesting it so the inmates would know to leave me alone." I gave a half-true explanation, wondering what they'd make of it.

"That's possible, you were forced against the wall inside one of the cells. Maybe the female spirit trying to assure where you'd be safe."

I nodded to that, and it was possible that the spirit was also suggesting that I'd be safe from witnessing another possession. But I didn't want to say that, feeling that it wasn't necessary as I knew it.

"Thanks."

I shook their hands, knowing that once again I found evidence of the paranormal with Zak, Nick and Aaron.

My return flight home was due in about an hour once we go to the airport, Zak talked with me briefly.

"In a few weeks, we're gonna revisit one of our old locations. Would you like to investigate with us?"

My eyes widened in excitement,

"Sure, I'll go."

As I heard the boarding call for my plane, I exchanged friendly hugs with them and waved farewell.

Hearing that I was gonna revisit one of their old locations told me that I should research the show and prepare for whichever one I go to.

Epilogue is next...


	10. Epilogue

_After the Lockdown…_

The Old Wyoming Penitentiary was filled with the restless spirits of former inmates, and found various ways to communicate with us.

While I was locked inside with the guys, I felt confined in a similar emotional state as the inmates. My past experiences kept returning when I least expected and did what I could to avoid them.

I can only hope that I will soon be freed of my guilt and can still investigate with Zak, Nick and Aaron.

So now, I wait and prepare for my own next _Ghost Adventures_.

* * *

**Author's Note**

I wrote this particular fan fiction way before the episode of the guys going to that same prison, so I'm not copying the guys.

Thanks.


End file.
